


Batgirl, Undercover

by zacklin52



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: Batgirl goes undercover at a strip club and unknowingly sucks and fucks someone close to her.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Jim Gordon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Batgirl, Undercover

“Bye daddy!” Barbara said as she kissed her father goodbye, his mustache brushing off her cheeks.

Barbara Gordan, or better known as Batgirl, was alone in Gotham. Batman was off world in the Watchtower, Robin was at Titan towers, and Nightwing was in Bludhaven. It wasn’t uncommon for her to have the city to herself at times. It wasn’t a big deal as once in a while, Gotham was pretty quiet, one of the few nice things about the troubled city. One of Barbara’s favorite things to do was gathering information and it just so happens that the word around the grapevine was that Blackmask was running a major drug operation at a warehouse. She just didn’t know which warehouse it was located at. There was only one sure way to know and that was to go undercover. One of Blackmask’s main criminal fronts was a strip club located in downtown Gotham called the Mysterious Lady. Barbara’s plans was to disguise herself as a dancer and “convince” the patrons there where Blackmask was hiding. It was a solid plan in her book as it was the less risky plan, plus her body was nothing to joke about. She was a 24 years old redhead, with a very tight body, not to mention flexible as well from her years of gymnastics. It wasn’t a big deal if she showed a little skin here and there as long as she got what she was looking for. Making sure her dad was gone, Barbara quickly geared up with some spy equipment such as a mic, small camcorder, and some batarangs. She didn’t need her batsuit for this mission as it wasn’t something she would need for going undercover. Barbara got on her bike and made her way to the Mysterious Lady. Parking a few blocks away, she walked to the back entrance where a goon was waiting at the door.

“Entrance is in the front” the goon said.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, I’m a new dancer here and I got lost” Barbara acted out.

The goon quietly inspected Barbara’s body, seeing that she was wearing a white shirt with a red flannel and blue jeans. She seemed casual enough, maybe she was new. Girls were always going in and out of the strip club, so it wasn’t unusual for a new girl to show up.

“I’m going to need to do an inspection first” the goon said as he walked behind Barbara.

“U-um, sure” Barbara agreed as she raised her hands, allowing the goon to search her.

The goon gave her a perverted smile before starting his pat down on the redheaded girl. He patted down her sides and made his way to her breasts. Her started to massage her supple 34C breast.

“Pig” Barbara thought to herself.  
As the goon made his way down to her butt, he slid his hands right past the batarangs Barbara was hiding. He snickered as he gave her butt a pinch. All Barbara had to do was bide her time a while longer. If she were in her battle suit, she would have punched the guy into next week but since this was an undercover mission, she had no other choice but to grit her teeth and endure the molestation.

“Stop being such a fucking perv Frank” a girl yelled out.

“Oh shit!” the goon yelled out.

“What did I tell you about touching the girls here. Do it again and I’ll tear your fucking balls off” the girl yelled.

“I’m sorry Roxanne. I’ve never seen this girl before, I just thought of doing a quick pat down” Frank said.

“Yeah, “pat down”. Come on girl you don’t need to bother yourself with Frank. He’s a genuine perv” Roxanne said.

As the girl took Barbara into the club, she looked at Frank who was looked pretty bummed out from the scolding and gave him the finger.

“Oh girl, Frank is such a bastard. He does that to a girl every week” Roxanne said.

“Thanks for doing that” Barbara said, thanking the girl.

“Hmm. Are you new hear? I’ve never seen you around before. What’s your name?” Roxanne said.

“Hi, I’m Ginger. It’s my first day here” Barbara said.

“Oh, ain’t that nice. Let me show you the dressing room” Roxanne said as she led Barbara into a room.

As the two girls entered the room, there were about a dozen girls getting dressed in costumes.  
“Oh, was it costume night today” Roxanne asked one of the dancers.

“Yeah, so hurry up and get dressed. It’s going to be a busy night” the dancer said.

“Come on Ginger, let’s get dressed” Roxanne said as she led Barbara to the closet.

Not forgetting why she came here, Barbara decided to ask Roxanne about the drugs and Blackmask.

“Hey Roxanne, do you know where I can score some rocks?” Barbara said.

“You looking to score? I mean you can just hit the dance floor and ask any guy. I’m sure they can get you some” Roxanne said.

“You sure Blackmask won’t mind” Barbara said, pushing for more information.

Roxanne hesitated for a second before asking Barbara, “How do you know Roman.”

Quick to think on her feet, Barbara said “I used to work at his club down in Bludhaven.”

“I see, well I wouldn’t know. Blackmask doesn’t come here often but his dealers are always around the club. I can point one out to you if you want” Roxanne said.

“That would be wonderful. I’ve been itching for another hit since moving here” Barbara said as she scratched her arm, acting like an addict.

“I can see that” Roxanne said as she looked over at Barbara.

“Here Ginger, it’s the only costume left” Roxanne said as she gave Barbara a black outfit.

Barbara took a one look at the costume and mutter out “Fuck, of course I would be Batgirl.”

Wasting no time, Barbara quickly took off her cloths and put on the black knee-high leather boot, black thong, black leather skirt, black leather crop top, and of course the mask. The mask was pretty well made as it was almost an exact copy of her own mask. Her red hair paired very well with her outfit; people would have never guessed it was the real Batgirl in that outfit. As she and Roxanne made their way into the dance floor, Barbara canvased the room for anyone suspicious. There were a lot of guys sitting down, drinking, and enjoying themselves. The dancers were on the stage, handing out drinks, and grinding on the horny patrons.

“Honey, if I find someone you can score from, I’ll point them out to you” Roxanne said as she walked away.

As Barbara scoured the dance floor for any of Blackmask’s henchmen she was approached by multiple men asking for lap dances, which she politely refused. She wasn’t there to fool around; she was there to scout and do some recon. After about ten minutes, Roxanne signaled Barbara to come over to her.

“Hey, what’s up” Barbara asked.

“Hey Ginger. I found a man you can get some dope from. He’s waiting for you in the private room in the back” Roxanne said.

“Great, thank you so much” Barbara said as she made her way to the room.

“Here, you are going to need this” Roxanne said as she stuffed a condom into Barbara’s bra.

“Right….” Barbara quietly said.

As Barbara made her way to the private room, she could tell that this place was more than just a strip club. She could hear girls moaning from behind the curtains and the men grunting as they plowed the girls. Barbara’s face turned red from hearing such vulgar noises. She made her way into the room and noticed that the room was completely dark except for the small platform for the dancer. She tried to make out who the person was, but it was too dark to see who he was.

“Hi, I’m Ginger” Barbara said.

“So, I hear you’re looking to score” the man said.

“Oh? Is that what you heard? Say that I was looking, what can you offer me?” Barbara said as she got on the small stage.

“Depends on what you want. I can get you anything you need” the man said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out three small bags of weed, crack, and heroin.

Seeing that he was the real deal, Barbara decided to take things to the next level. Barbara started to slowly grind on the pole that was attached to the small stage, moving ever so erotically.

“Hmmm, I’m not really looking to score that kind of stuff” Barbara said.

“Oh? What kind of things did you hope to score then?” the man said as he put the bags away.

“I was hoping for something a bit more unconventional” Barbara said as she started to shake her ass in front of him.

“Oh? And what would that be?” the man said, adjusting his legs to hide what appeared to be his boner.

“I want information, more specifically about your supplier Blackmask” Barbara said as she did a spin on the pole.

“Information? Hah! I was just about to ask you for the same thing from you” the man laughed.

“What? You mean you don’t work for him?” Barbara asked.

“Let’s say I have some beef to settle with him. I’m so close on his trail, I just need some confirmation about his whereabouts” the man said.

Hearing that the man had the location for the location of Blackmask, Barbara decided to work with the man as they both had something in common.

“What do you need information for anyways? Don’t you work for him?” the man asked.

“I have my reasons. You don’t have to worry about it” Barbara said as she got off the stage and walked closer to the man.

“Well, if you want the information I have, how about we do a little trade” the man said as he patted his lap, inviting Barbara to come take a seat.

“Hmmm, what kind of trade do you propose?” Barbara said as she sat on this lap.

“Seeing how we both want the same thing, how about we tell each other a little about what we know while we seal the deal?” the man said as he started to rub Barbara’s knee.

Barbara wasn’t one to sleep around with people, but this was different. He didn’t seem like a bad guy and they both had something in common. Besides, Bruce sleeps around with every girl he sees so it wasn’t such a big deal if she did it once in a while, right? Barbara started to slowly grind he plump ass on the man’s crotch. She could feel his erection twitching between her cheeks as the only thing separating the two were some thin fabrics.

“You know you my father uses the same cologne as you. It smells nice” Barbara said as she continued to grind on the man.

“Oh? Your father has good taste. Does he know his little girl is slumming it in a place like this?” the man said as he started to fondle Barbara’s breast.

“Don’t worry about my dad, he raised me right. How about you mister? You got a wife waiting for you at home?” Barbara retorted.

“Nah, my ex-wife and I split a long time ago. I was too consumed in my work and took her for granted. Probably was for the best anyways” the man said in a sad voice.

Feeling his pain, Barbara knew exactly how hard divorces were, especially for her father.

“You know, I can be your wife, but just for tonight” Barbara said as she slowly turned around and got on her knees.

“I-I would like that very much” the man said as Barbara slowly undid his buckle and unzipped his pants.

“You know I don’t do this to every man I meet. Consider yourself lucky” Barbara said as she pulled his pants down, revealing eight inches of hard meat.

“You know Ginger, you and my ex-wife have the same hair color. I’m not going to lie to you. You remind me so much of her” the man said as he caressed her luscious red hair.

“Do I now? Does she suck cock as good as me?” Barbara said as she started to slurp on the tip of his dick.

“Goddamn, you know how to turn a man on. Let me see your face, take that mask off” the man said as he grabbed her mask.

Quick to stop him, Barbara couldn’t risk anymore people seeing her real face.

“No, leave it on. I like it on” Barbara said.

“O-Okay? Let’s just continue on then” the man groaned as Barbara continued to take his cock into her mouth.

Using her tongue, Barbara licked from the tip of his cock all the way down to the end of his shaft. She continued this until his entire cock was covered in her saliva. Hearing him moan from her blowjob was turning Barbara on. Her body started to get hotter and her legs were becoming restless. She tilted her head and took one of his balls into her mouth. She used her tongue to swirl the ball around her mouth while using one hand to slide up and down his cock. She looked up to see his facial expression, but the room was still too dark for her to see who he was. Hearing him moan and groan from the blowjob was good enough for her.

She continued by sucking on his other ball before he groaned out, “I-I’m going to cum!”

Barbara immediately stopped, leaving the man blue balled.

“W-what. What’s wrong?” the man grumbled.

“Wait, not yet. I want more” Barbara said as she took the condom out of her bra.

She ripped open the condom with her teeth before putting the rubber into her mouth. Using her skillful mouth, Barbara placed the condom on the tip of his cock before using her tongue to help roll it down. With one fell swoop, Barbara was able to wrap the entire condom on his hard cock.

“Wow, you of must had a lot of practice” the man said, impressed.

“Hmmm, yeah. Practice makes perfect❤” Barbara purred.

Ready to take his cock, Barbara climbed on top of the man and slowly pushed the head of his cock into her. Letting out a low moan of pleasure, Barbara started to move her hips. She could feel his cock stretching her insides as she rode him. Her pussy started to salivate from the penetration, making it easier for the two of them to move. Feeling her insides heating up, Barbara grabbed onto the man’s shoulders and started to buck her hips faster. Her and the man’s moans were in synch as Barbara rode him. She had never done anything like this before but something inside of her just deemed it to be right. She needed a good dick every once in a while, so why not reward herself every now and then. As she continued to bounce on his cock, Barbara could feel herself reaching orgasm. She started to ride him even harder, making him groan.

“F-fuck! I’m going to cuuuuuummmmm!❤❤❤” Barbara screamed out as her insides squeezed hard on his cock.

“Ahhh. You’re squeezing too tight” the man groaned as he shot his load into the condom.

Out of breath, Barbara collapsed on the man’s chest.

“Damn, that was good” the man said as he gave her ass a slap.

“Hmmm. Thank you for that❤” Barbara said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

After he gave her the kiss, something felt so familiar. The feeling of facial hair brushing against her cheek made Barbara jump off him immediately.

This sudden shift in tone caught the man by surprised.

“W-what’s wrong?” he said.

Barbara grabbed the man’s hand and pulled him into the light.

“Oh my god” Barbara muttered out.

Feeling sick, Barbara used the last of her strength not to vomit. Seeing whose dick she just sucked and fucked made her feel violent ill. She had just done the unthinkable with her father unknowingly. He didn’t realize who she was and that was for the better. Barbara’s body felt like a million things at once, rendering her frozen.

“What the hell did I just do?” she asked herself.

“You okay Ginger?” Jim asked again.

Without saying a word, Barbara ran straight to the dressing room to gather her things. She could feel herself retching from the thought of her and her father together. Even though she wanted to vomit, nothing would come out. As she collected her stuff in a hurry, she started to hyperventilate at the traumatic event. Making her way out the door, Barbara started to cry. She wanted to scream out so bad, but she had to stay undercover. She quickly got on her motorcycle and headed home. The though of her riding her dad like a dirty whole in a strip club was like a bad nightmare to her, except that it was a reality. The moment she got home; she immediately ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She could still taste his raw cock in her mouth. She remembered how greedily she sucked on her father’s dick and how she swallowed all his precum down her throat. Mortified at the events that transpired tonight, Barbara was sure she was scared for life now. Lucky for her no one else realized what she and her father just did so as long as she kept it to herself, she was safe. At least from others as she would never forget that moment in her life. She ran into her bed and cried herself to sleep that night. The next morning as she got up and walked into the kitchen, she froze at the sight of her father standing in the kitchen. She couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes after what happened last night.

“Oh, baby. What’s wrong? You look like hell” Jim said.

“It’s n-nothing. I’m fine really” Barbara lied.

“Hmm, okay. Well, I have to go to the station early today so take okay sweetie” Jim said as he made his way over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

The second her father’s mustache brushed Barbara’s cheek, her body flinched, still remembering what happened.

“You sure your okay?” Jim said.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine really. Be safe okay?” Barbara said as she walked away, trying to gain some distance from him.

“Um, okay. I’ll be leaving now” he said as he left the apartment.

Barbara immediately slumped onto the floor as the life went out of her eyes. She knew she was never going to recover from this.

*****************************************************

Thanks for reading. If you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


End file.
